bakuganrandomtalkfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:The Outcast Wolf/Story Ideas.... You can help
I'll be making two stories. Story Deadline I'll start my story on Saturday. Story 1 Is about a guy dreaming to be a Pro-Wrestler in WWE, but he faces hard challenges trying to get there.Edit Ideas: You can reply ideas Character's attitude Finishing move (s) Song Lyrics Enemy (s) ( If you say your name, make sure you say your attitude, Finishing move, and song lyrics ) Tell me if I should add some more info to the description and anything you want Wolf Moves: #DDTs #Corkscrew Body Splashthumb|480px|right|I suggest you turn the volume off and put on your own music #Dropkicks #Moonsaults #Frog Splash #Rolling Senton #Leg Drop #Kicks ( Buzzsaw, Superkick, #Figure 4 leg lock #Octopus Hold Song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xk3yzoP1WYE Song Remix: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RKu5-O7V8Qc&feature=related Story 2 Is a bakugan story, with 6 sequences Ideas: You can reply Three bakugans ( I don't accept three from the same person, Note: They must be made up with made name and one of the 6 bakugan attributes ) Moves for an attribute ( Pyrus, Ventus, Aquos, Haos, Subterra, and Darkus) Where the story could take place: Tell me if I should add some more info to the description and anything you want. Notes: I accept ideas until Friday. Story 2 plans ( bakugans ) Ventus Bakugan- A wolf, it's green with yellow strips, red eyes, has wings that are angel liked in shape, wings have feathers of green yellow and red. Some feathers have a blade type apperance. The two wings will have one small head each. Used to attack an opponent. He can 3 fire lasers, two from his wings mouth and one from his mouth. his tail also has a hidden spot to fire a laser. His body is covered in fur, so it is hard to find his tail laser. His snout is all great, nose is black. Name: Ventus Wolfie Pyrus- Is a bakugan that can change his attribute to Darkus and Aquos. He has 4 faces, but only one shows up at a time, a Pyrus, dragon face, a Darkus dragon face, an Aquos dragon face, made up of only water and a face he uses when he's tallking. He likes to copy, his partner, Bendo's lines a lot. he has two wings that stick out of his AWESOME armor, that are mixed with black energy, water and fire. There is holes in his wings and tail to fire sparkles of Dark energy, Water, and Fire. His tail is covered with golden spikes, but the tail is mixed with dark energy, water, and fire. When he attacks, he can mix Pyrus, Darkus, and Aquos attacks (most of the time). He can normally be found at a carter, in a valcano, a empty black area ( like a blackhole ), and an Ocean floor, that only his partner can enter. When he says Silence! I kill you! You better hide or else you'll pay for it. He has many friends, including Bendo's Pyrus Phosphos. He is defined as an unknown force to mess with. Name: Bockery Darkus- A mix of Plitheon, Blitz Drago, Ramdol(head) and Contestir, Body it black. Light Green lines flow throw the body. Wings are Plitheon wings. Body is like Blitz Dragonoid. Contestir arms and legs, with two little wheels at the bottom of each foot, they're hidden. Ramdol head is black, yellow eyes. Wings are black with a light green and purple tone to it. Is a mutated bakugan. Name: Jokathak Subterra- This bakugan is considered the fast Subterra bakugan ever. He is also the most abnormal bakugan. He can blend in a dessert really great, 1/10 times he gets spotted. He is a tan sandy color, with a TV hidden in his chest. He weights 20 tons and is 5 stories tall ( 50 feet ). His two feet have 3 wheels that can hold 20 tons each. He can hold things up to 120 tons. He is so powerful, that one flick can send a bakugan back 50 feet. Just, he is a slow hitter. His TV is used to distract his opponent, so he can hit his a opponent hard. If his TV breaks, it needs to be replaced in 7 days or he'll never move again. This bakugan is a threat to be around, good thing he's a good guy. name: Teleterra Haos- Is a white dragon with yellow stripes and blue stripes. The Blue stripes give this bakugan it its energy. When the blue stripes turn red, she needs to rest. When the blue stripes are green, an extremely powerful attack. Her wings are huge with the same pattern as her body. Her tail is long and used as a weapon when her stripes that were blue are red. She has a star on her back to fly on, when her body has red stripes, that were formly blue. Her star can also be used as a weapon to charge into her opponent. She can even use the star like a boomerang. Name: Charging Dragonoid Pyrus- Was a large aquos bakugan, that changed his attribute, he is like a whale. He has 1 horn, that is used like a drill. He has some pretty sharp fins and under his whale body are two arms, with hands and two legs ,with feet. His legs and arms allow him to walk on land, and attack. His hands and feet are webbed, with sharp claws. In water, he is fast, but on land, he's slow. On land he, charges into his opponent, with his drill. Underwater he can still charge, but his drill can also make a whirlpool. His whale body is a gray body, tinted with dark blue. His body for being on land is, a light blue, He has purple eyes. He was aquos and then in the story he decided he'll be pyrus and changed himself. He is now has Dark Red whale body, a light red ( body for land ), yellow claws, and orange eyes. Name: Whaloid Aquos- Has 4 heads, two heads for surprise attacks. Each head can shot beams, Heads are Black with a blue tint. Body is blue with purple lines. Eyes are red. Has 2 wings and a tail Name: Aquos Hydros Story 2 plans ( cards ) THERE MUST BE A TOTAL OF 5 or more Ventus- 1) Gate Card, Howling Wind- At Mountain's peaks: ( Made from howls, strong winds that increase the g of a Ventus bakugan by 200g and lower Subterra's and Aquos' g by 100.) 2) Ability, Razor Speed: ( A Ventus defense that puts a tornado around Wolfie, can be used as an attack.) 3) Surpirise Attack, Ability: (Wolfie fires a laser from his tail). 4) Mouth grapple: (Wolfie uses his wings mouth to grap his opponent and fires a laser from his mouth or Wolfie's mouth mouth grabs and his wing's mouths fire two lasers, or mouth grapple and all lasers are fired.) 5) Crunchers Spin: ( Wolfie bites his opponent and spins like a drill, until his opponent crashes into something). 6) Wing Slasher: (Wolfie charges into his opponent with his wing.) Pyrus- Abilities: 1) Flare Meltdown: (pounds the ground, making huge volcanoes come out in a cannon position towards the opponent, then fires.) 2) Force Smelter: (is suddenly covered in glowing heated metal armor, gains speed and strength) 3) Rotator Flare: (spins multiple rings on body, charges with lightning drawn from the stars, then fires it from mouth in a titanic blast) by Helixdrago900. 4) Tail Swipe: (Bockery uses his tail as a weapon.) 5) Head Change ____ : Bockery changes his head to his Fire Dragon, Dark Energy Dragon, or Water Dragon head.) 6) Steaming Combo: ( Bockery fires a water blast, then a blast of fire, and finishes the combo with a tail swipe or a blast of fire and water are fired at the same time and Beckery follows up with a tail swipe ) 7) Dark Flame: ( Bockery fires a Darkus and Fire Combo, the same way as Steaming Combo ) 8) Third Degree: ( Bockery fires a beam of Fire, Darkus and Aquos or fires them on at a time ) 9) Single shot: ( Bockery fires a ball of darkus energy, water, or fire ) 10) Game Changer, Gate: ( Bockery's game, depending on what face he is, he'll gain G power ( Pyrus 200g, Darkus 200g, Aquos 200g ) Darkus- Abilities, Dark Fuse: (Transfers 400Gs to Jokathak), Sheild Disinagrator: (makes the opponent unable to activate any defences), Black hole: (sucks all the Gs from opponent until it hits zero) , Vortex beam: (shoots a beam of energy, transfers 100Gs) By: Crimsonstorm.4) Dark Angel: ( A sheild that protects, Jokathak ).5) Wheel Strike: ( Jokathak, uses his hidden wheels as an attack ) 6) Black Hole Universe, Gate ): ( Jokathak gains 200g, while his opponent loses 200g ). Subterra- 1) Desert Field, Gate: ( Teleterra gains 300g ) 2) Distractor ( Teleterra uses his TV to distract his opponent, and follows up with one of this next 3 moves ) 3) Punch Line: ( Teleterra punches his opponent, hard enough, that 8 boulders break to pieces ) 4) Flicker: ( Teleterra flicks his opponent 100 miles away from him ) 5) ( Teleterra picks his opponent up and slams his opponent and followes up with one of two moves ( Body Drop or Stomping ) 6 ) Stomping: ( Teleterra stomps on his opponent 5 times ) 7) Body Drop: ( Teleterra jumps up and drops his body onto his opponent ) 8) Earthquaker: ( Teleterra makes a powerful earthquake ) 9) Sand Shield: ( Teleterra, bring a shield of sand to protect him ) 10) Signal Connection: ( Teleterra's sheild connects to a satilete, firing a beam from space, at this opponent ) Haos-1) Gate, Star Kingdom: ( Charge Dragonoid and her opponent go into space field, where Charge Dragonoid, has an advantage. CD gains 200g ) 2) Abilities, Star Sheild: ( Charge Dragonoid uses here star as a sheild. ) 3) Angel Protector ( Charge Dragonoid, uses her wings as a sheild. )4) Energy Blast: ( A blast that is formed from all energy, if Charge Dragonoid has green lines, this attack deals triple the normal damage ) 5) Energy Beam: (Charge Dragonoid fires a beam of light energy, that can only be used when she has green lines ). 6) Rest: ( Charge Dragonoid puts an energy dome around her, so she can recharge her energy ) 7) Dragons Light:( CD charges into her opponent, she is covered in a bright aura. ) 8) Star Power: ( CD uses her star to attack her opponent ( Star Boomerang ) 9) Star Gaze: ( CD charges into her opponent with a star, used when stripes are red. ) Pyrus ( Whaloid )- 1) Gate, Lavafront: ( Puts Whaliod and his opponent in lava, if already in water, there is no movement, Whaliod gains 200g ). 2) Abilities, Big Protection: ( Whaliod, uses his whale body as a defense ( on land only ) 3) Magma Shield: ( Whaloid makes a shielded out of magma, while charging into his opponent ) 4) Drill Horn: Whaliod's horn moves around, can be used to spin its opponent around ) 5) Drill Horn Destruction: ( Can only be used in Lava, Whaliod spins his horn around, to make a whirlpool of lava. ) 6) Sharp Strike: ( On Land only, Whaliod kicks his opponent with is sharp web foot. ) 7) Lava beam: (Used on land only, Whaliod mixes oxygen and lava in his body for a big blast.) 8) Magma Wave: ( Whaloid sents a wave of magma at his opponent ) Aquos ( Hydrois )- 1) Waterfall, Gate: ( Hydros gains, 200g, area is incased in waterfalls ) 2) Square defense: ( Hydros uses his four heads to make a sheild ) 3) Triple swipe ( Hydros hits his opponent with a tail 3 times ) 4) Surprise Heads: ( Hydros' two extra heads come out, surprising his opponent with an attack. ) 5) Single beam: ( Hydros' one head fires a blast or beam ) 6 ) Multi-blast ( Hydros, uses more then one head to fire a blast or beam ) 7) Wing Charge: ( Hydros charges into his opponent and wings deal damage ) Plans 2 ( Evil Bakugans ) Ventus- Is a two headed wolf. Has 4 wings, with no feathers. The wings are plane-like and the front two have little mouths on it. This bakugan is doesn't feel great about his counter-part, Wolfie. Can mind-control his opponents and force them to do a certain action. He is better then, Wolfie in every way, except. He is slower then, Wolfie. He can only fire two lasers, from his two wing mouths. Is a dark green color, with yellow lines on him. The top of his body is all spiky. He has a dark green head, with a gray snout, black nose, and red eyes. Name- Mutant Wolfie Pyrus- Is a headless bakugan. It's all red with spots of orange and yellow. He has two 1 story tall wings. Each wing has one huge eye. He has no nose, so smells don't affect him. His stomach has a mouth on it. His feet are large, at 1.5 feet. His stomach is like an oven, when he eats something, it gets heaten up, so high that it melts to go down his system. He drinks lava, water can mess his body up. He can fire, fire balls out of his stomach, make fire lasers, and make extremly powerful gust to suck his opponent in ( stomach ) or blow his opponent away ( wings ). Name- Pyrus Stomboid Darkus- Is a 12 headed bakugan with 10 wings. The whole bakugan is Black, with purple lines. Each head has eye eyes. There is no tail to this bakugan. The 10 wings are sharp as blades, starting from the mid-section ( back side ) and the 5th set of wings go where the tail would be ( but no tail on this bakugan ). Each head can attack at one time, but doing that would cost the bakugan its life force. That beam has been said to perce through the toughest thing in the Universe. Ulitmately that beam is a 2/2 in life taking. Name- Tweloid Haos- This haos bakugan is evil. Since he is evil, he uses a mix of Haos and Darkus attacks, more then just haos attacks. He has a staff with three symbols, the Haos symbol, Darkus symbol, and half of a Haos and Darkus symbol together. If his opponent can knock his staff or break his staff, he can only use haos moves. His armor is white, with yellow lines. He has armor on his head too, this armor is white, with yellow lines. He also has red eyes. When he goes darkus, all the armor turns black with purple lines, and green eyes. When he is half of both attributes, half his armor is white with yellow lines and one red eye, while the other is darkus's style. Name- Shotter Subterra- This bakugan is not as strong as Teleterra. This bakugan isn't an extremly big subterra bakugan, that can't go in water. It is said to swim in deserts, it is a fish like bakugan, that can also hide in the sand and not be noticed at all. It moves so fast undersand, it makes sand whirlpools.This bakugan picks apart its opponent, by making a sand whirlpool to take a bakugan in, to quicksand, where he can attack like crazy knowing its opponent is helpless. This bakugan weights at least 5 tons, making it extremely powerful to deal with. Is sometimes thought as a pyrus bakugan because it can do near the Earth's core and come out just fine. Is 10 stories long.. Name- Sandis Aquos- Is a shark, that can hide it's head and pop it out in 10 other positions ( 11 position total, moves every 30 degrees ).He is also in a turtle shell, when he changes, it has 11 holes, at every 30 degrees for his head to stick out.. Its jaws are made to bite into steel. Its fins have razor sharp edges for vicious attacks. It isn't water bases, it can also go underground as an attack method. It has great hearing, if a feather hits water or the ground, he'll notice it. He can shoot beams out of his mouth, making him a vicious competitor. He is all blue with purple lines around his body. His shell is all brown, with tan likes around it. Name- Sinkoid Plans 2 ( Evil Gates and Abilities ) Ventus- 1) Gate, Winds Howl: ( MW gains 200g, while winds help pumble his opponent )2) Wing Breaker: ( MW, flys into his opponent, leading to 2 wing swipes to his opponent ) 3) Dusty Wind: ( MW uses a shield of dusty wind to protect him ) 4) Mind Control: ( MW, controls his opponent, with his mind, forcing them to do what he says. ) 5) Surpirise Attack, Ability: (MW fires a laser from his tail). 6) Mouth grapple: ( MW uses his wings mouth to grap his opponent and his wing's mouths fire two lasers, or mouth grapple and all lasers are fired.) 7) Leg Trip: ( MW uses his two mouths on his body to trip his opponent ) Pyrus- 1) Earth's Core:( Puts Stomboid and his opponent into an extremely hot area, near the Earth's Core, Stomboid gains 200g ) 2) Heat Sheild: ( Stomboid covers his body with his wings, and sets his wings on fire ) 3) Gust Pull ( Sucks Opponent into his stomach, where he heats his opponent up at extreme heat. ) 4) Gusty Push: ( Uses his wings to make a gust, to push his opponent away ). 5) Fire Ball ( Fires a ball of fire at this opponent ).6) Fire Beam: ( Fires a extremely hot beam of fire at his opponent, from his stomach.) 7) Heated Weight: ( Gains 500 g and copies the opponents next attack (by Titaniumgirl ) Darkus-1) Dark Doom:( Puts Tweliod and his opponent in a dark doom, Tweliod gains 200g) 2) Dark Dome: ( Puts Tweliod in a dark dome to shield himself. ) 3) Wing Attack: ( Tweloid can take his wings off and throw them, at his opponent. Once a wing hits something, it will explode with dark energy ) 4) Spinning beam: (all 12 heads fire at different directions, and Tweloid spins in a circle ). 5) Head Shot: ( One head fires an attack, one at a time. 6) Four head Clutch: ( Four heads grab the opponent, while the rest attack the opponent ) 7) For Head Clutch, Power Drain: ( Instead of attacks, the enemy's power is drained. 8) Deadly Strike: ( All heads attacks at once, firing an extremely powerful beam, that no bakugan can survive ) Haos- 1) Haos Doom: ( Shotter and his opponent are trapped in a dome, the dome fires darkus strikes at the opponent lowing his g power, while Shotter gains that power.) 2) Haos Dome: (Creates a doom, to protect self. ) 3) Attribute switch ( Shotter switches to haos, darkus, or amix of haos and darkus ) 4) Haos Sphere: ( Shotter creates a haos sphere and fires it at his opponent ) 5) Darkus Sphere: (Shotter creates a darkus sphere and fires it at his opponent ) 6) Mixed Sphere: ( Shotter creates a mixed sphere and fires it at his opponent ) 7) Staff Swipe ( Haos ): ( Hits opponent with his staff and gains 100g power ) 8)Staff Swipe ( Darkus ):( Hits opponent with his staff and decreases the opponents g by 100 ) 9) Staff Swipe ( Mixed ): (Hits opponent with his staff and decreases the opponents g by 100 and gains the 100g ) 10) Explosive Doom: ( Traps the opponent in a doom, that releases both Haos and Darkus energy ). Subterra- 1) Gate, Sand Cover: ( Puts Sandis and his opponent under sand, in a dome. Sandis gains 200gs, while Ventus loses 200gs ) 2) Sand-a-diver: ( Sandis dives underground to take cover ) 3) Sand Whirlpool: ( Sandis goes underground and creates a sand whirlpool ) 4) Quicksand: ( After an opponent is in the sand whirlpool, Sandis, changes the bottoms direction, making his opponent stuck.) 5) Frenzy Attack: ( Sandis, attacks his opponent like crazy ) 6) Sandstorm: ( Sandis, pushes some sand up, after a minute, there is at least 2 tons of sand moving in the air ) Aquos-1) Red Ocean: ( Sinkoid and his opponent are underwater in a red ocean, Sinkoid gains 200g ) 2) Shell Protections: ( Sinkoid, hides under his shell to protect himself from attacks ) 3) Degree Changer: ( Sinkoid, changes his direction by 30 degrees ) 4) Swift Strike: ( Sinkoid charges into his opponent ) 5) Water Beam: ( Sinkoid shots a beam, out of his mouth. ) 6) Tail Wave: ( Sinkoid, makes waves, using his tail. ) 7) Big Bite: ( Sinkoid, takes a big bite to his opponent ). G-Power and Partners Ventus Wolfie, 750g, Partner: The Wolf Ventus Twin Dragonoid 800g, Partner: HelixDragonoid900 Pyrus Pyro Dragonoid 900g, Pyrosmaster Pyrus Long Tails, Partner: Kyuubidrago23 Clear Thunder Ingram 850g, Partner, Crimsonstorm Pyrus Bockery 850g, Partner: Bendo ( Isn't human, a person who can make hand fireballs ) Darkus Jokathak 700g, Partner: DarkusMaster ( Gundalian ) Haos Charging Dragonoid 700g, Partner: Person behind mask Subterra Teleterra 1200g, Partner: Nuzamaki90 Pyrus Whaloid 970g, Partner: Digimaster1 ( Also has Pyrus Drago with him ) Aquos: Hydros ( Evolves to Torrent Hydros ), 950g: Redakaibakulover Ventus Mutant Wolfie 850g, Partner: Kyleronco ( Listens to eminem's a** like that ) Pyrus Stomboid 950g, Partner: Blueking4ever Darkus Tweloid 800g, Partner:DarkusAlpha Darkus Pheonix 850g, Partner: Jolts Haos Spotter 800g, Partner: Airzel-of-haos Subterra Sandis 1000g, Partner: Agent Z Aquos Sinkoid 800g, Partner:Zachattack31 Extra Characters *Nurse *Male Docter *Serenity ( Female Doctor ) Extra Notes Every week I'll post what I have so far. You can tell me how it is so far. What needs to be improved. Any ideas can still be posted during then. I'm going to use made up character's or use people on wikia's name. Idea: In the lyrics it says: I need a new boyfriend my name is Jo Jo. Can I randomly walk in and say that? And somebody says your name is Jo Jo? And I'm like it's lyrics. Is that good? Also, can I die in the end of the series? ( Kyuubidrago23 is the third special guest, two other special guess with be included ) You Chose which I do first Do you want me to do Story one or Story two first. ( Leave what you think on my talk page or here. ) Past Comments before being moved WWE first. by Kyleronco Reply {C Anyone who posted a comment that will help, then thank you. Thewolf1 Reply If I were you, I would do WWE first because I think that will be the easier of the two - putting together a Bakugan story is going to be difficult because you have to make it original and interesting. Trust me, I have to rewrite episodes for my fanon at least five different times. Zachattack31 Reply Ok, I HATE WWE, so... Bakugan: Prometheon. (Pyrus) Abilities: Flare Meltdown: (pounds the ground, making huge volcanoes come out in a cannon position towards the opponent, then fires.) Force Smelter: (is suddenly covered in glowing heated metal armor, gains speed and strength) Rotator Flare: (spins multiple rings on body, charges with lightning drawn from the stars, then fires it from mouth in a titanic blast) Think of the rest of the abilities yourself. XD by Helixdrago900 Reply I'll say Bakugan story first. Once again, HATE WWE. by Helixdrago900 My.Bakugan.Com comments Category:Blog posts